


Runners

by useyourlove



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne goes on a routine bootleg run and returns with an extra passenger. 1920s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runners

"Mal!"

Jayne was carrying the waif of a girl. There was nothing but crates--right angles and hard planes--so he gingerly set her down on one. She didn't stir.

"Mal!"

Mal stormed through the door, Zoe following. "What the hell is all this Gorram--oh."

"Her brother's still out on the road."

"What did you do?" Zoe asked. Wash tripped in behind her.

"Aiya!" He walked forward, brushing the hair from the girl's face. "This is why we don't let you drive on your own."

"I didn't do nothin', I found her. Them. They were on the run."

"Jayne," Mal said calmly. "We run liquor, not people."

"He was some kind of Nancy boy."

"Who?"

"Her brother?"

"I don't--"

"Jayne," Kaylee's voice sliced through the din, echoing in the yard. "I thought I told you not to leave the engine running--remember last time when you left the brake--woah." She'd stuck her head through the door. "What did you do?"

"I ain't done nothin', why's everybody accusin' me of stuff I ain't done?"

"What happened?"

"There was a hold-up on the road. She--"

"Oh my god, is she shot?" She rushed forward, wiping black streaks onto her coveralls.

"No, and I ain't done it. Her brother's still out there."

"Is _he_ hurt?"

"He couldn't go no further."

"Where is he?"

"Past the bend."

Kaylee was gone. The car door slammed, the engine revved then faded into the distance.

Everyone was staring.

"Who is she?"

"Dunno."

"Where'd they come from?"

"Wouldn't know, would I?"

Silence fell again.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zoe said.

"Quit grinnin'."

Wash and Mal were grinning too.

"Gorram it, what?"

"Jayne's pickin' up strays," Mal mumbled. "Never thought I'd see the day."

He could still hear them laughing after he'd stormed across the yard.


End file.
